GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The Animation/Trailer transcripts
The following is a compilation of transcripts for the trailers of the 2017 sequel to Go!Animate The Movie, GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The Animation. Teaser Trailer 1 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows black screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) Text: 6 YEARS AGO Announcer: 6 years ago... (Shows clips from Go!Animate The Movie) (Shows Jack destroying the Dalek-Septer 9000.2) (Shows Jack hurling Mr. Keebler into a ball) Announcer: Eric and his friends had saved their universe in their first motion picture... (Shows black screen) Announcer: But that...was only the begining. (Shows Victor, PC Guy, Kayla, Stickguy, Gary Johnson, Eric 1 and 2 and Protester Girl come up to a center) Announcer: Now, prepare for the most exciting adventure... than ever before. Eric 2: Look! Victor: (looking at the camera) It's coming... It's coming! (Victor, PC Guy, Kayla, Stickguy, Gary Johnson, Eric 1 and 2 and Protester Girl getting excited, GoAnimate The Movie logo coming down) Kayla: Wow! (A "2" comes down and everyone cheers) (Eric Nagler appears in a black background) Eric Nagler: Hi, guys! It's good to be back! (Caleb Elbourn appears) Caleb Elbourn: Hello! Eric Nagler: Wait, wait, wait. Stop the trailer. Is he on due? Caleb Elbourn: Excuse me, Mr. Nagler, what would GoAnimate The Movie 2 be without me? Eric Nagler: A good movie. (Shows the logo) Announcer: They're back in their second movie of all time. GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The Animation ''. Text: COMING 2017 IN Reald 3D and Digital 3D (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, GoAnimate Studios logo, C.E. Animation Studios logo and copyright) (Fades into black) Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Shows C.E. Animation Studios logo) (Fades to Mr. Keebler's lair) Mr. Keebler: Curses! It was that stupid Eric Nagler... Why would he and his friends do such a thing as to... (Shows the clip of the Dalek-Septor 9000.2) Mr. Keebler: As to...destroy my invention, the Dalek-Septor 9000.2 and ruin my plan on destroying the GoAnimate universe? (sighs) (Shows Jack destroying the Dalek-Septor 9000.2) Mr. Keebler: I wish...yes, I wish I had a plan to stop Eric Nagler and his friends once and for all... (Mr. Keebler comes up with a plan and has a light bulb on top of his head.) Mr. Keebler: Aha! I know exactly what to do. (Mr. Keebler makes a plan map.) Mr. Keebler: OK. The plan is...I will kidnap some people from a theme in the GoAnimate universe. The GoAnimate theme is... (Mr. Keebler turns on his screen which shows U.S. Election Of 2012.) Mr. Keebler: Ah... the U.S. Election Of 2012. I'll capture them all and brainwash them, except for Gary Johnson and Protester Girl because the're on Eric's team. Next I'll hire some troublemakers, bad users and villains from the GoAnimate universe. Then I, Mr. Keebler will destroy the GoAnimate universe and every last animated universe and take over the live-action universe! (throws a sword at a picture of Eric Nagler) I will also steal the 'Adventure Time' toy from WalMart and use it to create (takes out a blueprint of the blob and read it) a army of living blobs, and stop Eric Nagler and his stupid friends, once...(looks at the camera) and for all! (manically evil laugh) (Evil laugh echoing when the logo fades in, and stays in 3 seconds) Announcer: ''GoAnimate The Movie 2. The next motion picture after the first one. (The logo fades out) Text: COMING TO THEATERS IN 3D (Shows release date, 20th Century Fox logo, GoAnimate Studios logo, C.E. Animation Studios logo, and copyright) Mr. Keebler: (off screen) Hey, what about me? Announcer: You'll still be the main villain in the second GoAnimate movie. (Shows "You're a mean man, Mr. Keebler" in background) Mr. Keebler: Oh, okay, thanks! Announcer: And now, fade to black! (Fades into black) Teaser Trailer 3 Coming Soon Theatrical Trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) More coming soon! Category:Movie Trailer Transcripts Category:2017 films